Ein Sommer als Babysitter
by CertificateOfAuthenticity
Summary: Ginny wird über die Sommerferien allein gelassen, da die restlichen Mitglieder der Familie im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs sind. Da sie sich nicht langweiligen will, bewirbt sie sich um einen Job als Babysitter. Und trifft dabei auf Draco Malfoy...GD


Zusammenfassung: Ginny wird über die Sommerferien allein gelassen, da die restlichen Mitglieder der Familie im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs sind. Da sie sich nicht langweiligen will, bewirbt sie sich um einen Job als Babysitter. Und trifft dabei auf Draco Malfoy...  
  
Ein Sommer als Babysitter  
  
GESUCHT!!! Junges Mädchen zwischen 14 und 18 Jahren als Babysitter für fünfjähriges Madchen im Sommer (2. Juni – 29. August) gesucht! Wird für Sommer im Haus wohnen aber auch Freizeit bekommen. Bezahlung: 10 Galleonen am Tag Vorstellungen am 1. Juni um 8 Uhr; Anreise mit Flohpulver, wenn nicht alt genug zum Apparieren Adresse: 1005 Hummingbird Way Weitere Informationen bei der Vorstellung  
  
„Ginny, Ginny!"  
  
„Was ist denn, Mam?"  
  
„Ich hab eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten gefunden, die dich interessieren könnte,"sagte Mrs. Weasley mit einer Sing-Sang Stimme.  
  
Ginny kam um die Anzeige zu lesen.  
  
„Mmh... klingt gut, aber warum sollte mich das interessieren?" fragte sie, obwohl sie schon wusste, was jetzt kam. Mrs. Weasley antwortete trotzdem.  
  
„Du wirst die ganzen Sommerferien allein sein, Liebes. Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas unternehmen solltest?"  
  
„Ich wird drüber nachdenken, Mam."  
  
Ginny war immer noch sauer, nicht dabei sein zu dürfen, bei dem, was der Rest der Familie tat. Der Rest der Familie Weasley und natürlich Harry und Hermine und ein großer Teil des Ordens gingen nach Ägypten um etwas für Dumbledore zu erledigen. Du-weißt-schon-wer war immer noch mächtig, wenn auch nicht so mächtig, wie das letzte mal, als er seine Schatten über der Zaubererwelt ausbreitete. Ginny hatte geheult und gefleht, mitzudürfen. Die Antwort war immer dieselbe: „Du bist noch zu jung!" Das wollte sie nicht verstehen, weil Harry, Ron und Hermine es jedes Jahr, seit sie elf waren, mit Du-weißt-schon-wem aufgenommen hatten. Inzwischen hatte sie sich jedoch ihrem Schicksal ergeben. Sie hatte die Tatsache akzeptiert, Dumbledore dieses Jahr nicht helfen zu können, aber nächstes Jahr würde sie helfen und wenn sie dann wieder sagten, sie sei zu jung, dann würde sie denen aber was erzählen!  
  
Ginny wachte am 1. Juni um sieben Uhr auf. Sie stand auf und begann sich für ihr bevorstehendes Vorstellungsgespräch fertig zu machen. Sie zog sich Muggelklamotten an, was inzwischen normal für jugendliche Zauberer war, wenn sie nicht in der Schule waren. Nur die älteren zogen noch Umhänge an, da sie die Muggelkleidung nicht mochten. Ginny sah in den Spiegel und fing an ihr Haar zu bürsten. Was sie im Spiegel sah, war ein nicht allzu großes Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren, großen braunen Augen und einer Menge Sommersprossen. Ginny war auf keinen Fall dick, aber sie war auch nicht mager. Sie war etwas dazwischen, wo die Leute nicht so genau wussten, wie sie sie beschreiben sollten. Sie hatte eher die Figur von Charlie geerbt, als die schlaksige Figur von Ron oder Percy. Ginny mochte ihre Figur, was eher ungewöhnlich war für ein Mädchen von 16 Jahren. Sie fand sie war gut proportioniert und wusste, wie sie sich anziehen musste, um ihre Vorteile zu betonen und die kleinen Nachteile zu verstecken.  
  
Ginny stand vor dem Kamin und als die Uhr auf acht Uhr sprang, nahm sie eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus dem Topf auf dem Kaminsims, warf es ins Feuer, stellte sich in die Flammen und sagte deutlich: „1005 Hummingbird Way." Damit verschwand sie.  
  
Sie trat in ein elegantes Wohnzimmer, wo eine ebenso elegante Dame an einem Tisch saß und Tee trank.  
  
„Oh, komm rein, komm rein!"rief sie, sobald sie Ginny sah. „Ich schätze, du bist zur Bewerbung hier?"  
  
Ginny nickte.  
  
„Gut, gut. Nimm Platz. Ich bin Caroline Conners. Ich möchte nur, dass du ein paar Fragen beantwortest. Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?"  
  
Als Ginny nickte, nahm die Dame eine Tasse aus einem nahen Schrank, stellte sie vor Ginny hin und schenkte ihr ein. Dann schob sie ihr Kluntje und Sahne zu.  
  
„Wo hab ich denn noch gleich meine Aufzeichnungen..." Die Dame begann in einem Stapel Papier vor ihr auf dem Tisch zu wühlen. Ginny nutzte die Zeit, um sich die Dame genauer anzusehen. Sie schien cirka 65 Jahre alt zu sein und war offensichtlich sehr wohlhabend, wie Ginny am Umhang und am Wohnzimmer erkennen konnte. Sie hatte ihr langes ergrautes Haar, das wohl einmal blond gewesen war, in einem eleganten Knoten im Nacken zurückgeschlungen. Ihre Augen waren groß und grau und kamen Ginny merkwürdig bekannt vor.  
  
Sie wurde in ihren Betrachtungen unterbrochen, als die Dame sagte: „Ach hier. Also, wie heißt du?"  
  
„Ginevra Weasley, aber nennen Sie mich Ginny."  
  
„Gern,"lächelte Mrs. Conners. „Wie alt bist du?"  
  
„Sechzehn."  
  
„Hast du schon irgendwelche Erfahrung mit Kindern?"  
  
Ginny musste fast lachen. Mit einer großen Anzahl an Cousins und Cousinen, von denen die meisten unter zwölf waren, hatte sie mehr als genug Erfahrung.  
  
„Ja, ich war für Freunde meiner Eltern Babysitter letzten Sommer und ich habe viele Cousins unter zwölf. In den Ferien darf ich dann auf sie aufpassen und den Erwachsenen den Weg frei halten."  
  
„Ich schätze du gehst nach Hogwarts. In welchem Haus bist du?"  
  
„Gryffindor, ma'am."  
  
„Bitte nenn mich nicht ma'am,"lächelte Mrs. Conners. „Dann fühl ich mich so alt! Ich bin Caroline und ich war auch in Gryffindor. Das ist das beste Haus, sag ich immer. Auch wenn mein Mann, die alte Slytherin-Fledermaus, bis in den Tod sagen wird, Slytherin sei das beste!"  
  
Das war zu viel für Ginnys Verständnis. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor heiraten! Absurd! Das war Etwas, von dem sie dachte, das es niemals passieren würde!  
  
„Nun,"begann Caroline wieder. „Zurück zu den Fragen. Was für Noten bekommst du in der Schule und steckst du öfters in Schwierigkeiten?"  
  
„Ich bin nie wirklich in Schwierigkeiten geraten, nur hin und wieder eine kleine Strafarbeit. Und meine Noten sind meist gut."  
  
„Gut, das wärs erst mal, Ginny,"sagte Caroline fröhlich. „Ich komm später heute vorbei und lass dich wissen, ob du die Stelle bekommst."  
  
Ginny stellte ihre leere Tasse auf die Untertasse und stand auf.  
  
„Das Flohpulver ist in der rosa Dose auf dem Sims. Bis später dann!"  
  
Nachdem sie Caroline die Hand gegeben hatte, griff sie nach dem Flohpulver und reiste via Flohnetzwerk nach Hause.  
  
TBC 


End file.
